


［快新］玫瑰（ABO）

by Yuqi57



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuqi57/pseuds/Yuqi57
Summary: 某天，新一收到了来自怪盗基德发出的预告函，他还没来得及看第二性别的检查结果就先开始解开其中的暗号了。当新一解开怪盗基德的预告信时，突然发现，身体有一点点的不适，但他认为只是不同的感冒，所以没有很在意。





	［快新］玫瑰（ABO）

　　某天，新一收到了来自怪盗基德发出的预告函，他还没来得及看第二性别的检查结果就先开始解开其中的暗号了。当新一解开怪盗基德的预告信时，突然发现，身体有一点点的不适，但他认为只是不同的感冒，所以没有很在意。

　　“这次又不是啊。”快斗将偷来的宝石对着月光看了看，又失望的放下手将宝石放在手中把玩。 “等名侦探来了还给他吧，这次有点慢了呢。”他等了一会，新一还是没到，他渐渐发觉到了不对劲，一股由心里发出的寒意让他开始焦躁。

快斗心想:「新一不会是发生了什么事吧?」过了几秒钟，他立马打消这个想法，因为他认为新一不管什么事，也肯定会上来，只是这次这么慢，说不定是被中森警官拦下了，被问了一些问题而已，快斗决定再等等。

　　另一边，新一慢慢觉得这不是一般的感冒了，他的身体开始发热，而且使不上力，连走路都有困难。  
“…哈…可恶…”他找了个没人的小巷子走进去，脑袋昏昏的，变得无法思考，但他还是在用最后一丝理智，想着办法。  
　　  
　　快斗等到就算是平凡人都会察觉到诡异的时候，将宝石留在了进入天台的唯一通道外，好让那些警察们能在出来后就将它带走。然后便从天台跳下飞走了，结束这一场表演。他的视线往下一瞥，正巧督见了那个让他等了许久的名侦探。

快斗便马上调整方向，往新一的方向飞去，结果还有大概一公尺的时候，快斗就闻到一股玫瑰香的味道，但快斗不知道是从哪里传出来的味道，所以快斗只好继续往前，寻找玫瑰香的味道。  
　　  
　　当快斗快靠近新一的时候，那个味道，是越来越浓郁，快斗才明白，这个玫瑰香的味道，是由新一身上传出来的，快斗并没有停下，而是继续往新一那里走去，当新一发现有人，准备逃跑时，快斗已经走到他面前，挡住他的去路了。

“名侦探…你…难道是个O？”快斗蹲下身子问他，“…闭…哈…嘴”新一在听到这句话时，才想起来那封被放在桌子上，来不及看的检查结果。  
　　快斗作为一个刚分化的A，哪见过O发情，但他还是冷静下来，将新一抱起。新一即使心里很想拒绝，却因为一开口就会不禁发出呻吟，所以选择不说话，只能任由快斗这么做，事实上他并不知道快斗会把他带到哪里，但心里还是选择相信这个宿敌。  
快斗直接发射道具勾住了大楼的顶端，然后再从上面继续滑翔，新一闭紧了眼睛，不由自主的往他的怀里缩，害怕掉下去，快斗似乎察觉了他的想法说“别怕，抓紧我。”朝着自家的方向飞去。  
　　飞了几分钟，终于到了快斗的家里，由于新一属于O的发情，而快斗又是个A，自然而然肯定不会放过新一，但快斗并不这么想，快斗先把新一放在自己房间的床上，之后，快斗关了门，下了楼，去了厨房，准备做宵夜给自己和新一吃，快斗因为不知道新一属于发情的状态，能否吃东西，但还是煮了他的份。

快斗煮完东西后，就端进房间给新一吃，但新一非常的难受，连东西都不吃了，只能蜷缩在边边小角，看这样会不会好受些，但新一发现这样做，根本没用，反而让自己更难受。  
　　这时，快斗不小心的将信息素，释放出去，正好处在发情的信仰，绝对是受不了的，但新一还是忍下来，不过身体却一直的在抖动。  
　　  
快斗的信息素就像在勾引着新一一样，第一次发情期总是是最强烈的，感觉就像是有无数只的小虫在身上啃咬着，皮肤变得比平常敏感好几倍，衣服在身上简直就是在挑战新一的底线。  
　　“…哈啊…你…不要放…信息素…”新一用尽力气才挤出一句话，眼睛瞪向快斗，但在快斗眼里就只是没有什么警告意味的眼神罢了。快斗拿下帽子脱下西装外套解开领带，慢慢接近新一。  
“为什么不？”快斗抚上新一的脸庞，渐渐接近，用舌尖撬开新一的牙齿，另一只手开始解开新一的衣服，新一开始感到喘不过气，开始反抗着，快斗才依依不舍的分离。 “哈啊…哈…哈…”新一大口喘着气，眼角带着一抹嫣红，眼睛早已覆上泪光。  
　　快斗用戴着手套的手摸上新一的分身“嗯啊…别…碰…哈…”快斗不顾新一的抗议，开始上下移动“…不嗯…啊…”  
接着放开那里将手套卸下，慢慢往后移，帮新一扩张但因为O的本能，那里早就做好准备了，于是他将自己的分身顶在新一的后面不进去，在新一的耳后问“想要吗？”热气吐在耳廓不禁让新一缩了缩“…哈啊…要…就快点嗯啊…”得到同意的某人，直接将分身插入等到新一适应后，再开始抽插“…哈…太…快了啊…”快斗将他的脸扳过来，堵住了他的嘴“…嗯……嗯…”嘴边溢出的呻吟让新一感到羞耻，两人分类时，还连着一条银丝，“…嗯啊…我…快要……不行了…”在新一发泄出来后，快斗也将分身抽了出来，他不想在这个时候标记他，于是只在新一的后颈留下临时标记。  
　　  
　　隔天早上，新一睁开眼睛映入眼帘的是没见过的房间，刚想坐起便发现后面痛到不行。整个房间充斥着玫瑰的味道。  
　　“醒了？”刚醒带点沙哑的声音从他背后传来，新一慢慢想起昨天发生的事，感觉到那个小偷应该是帮他清理过了，耐不住好奇心，新一转过身看见快斗那张和自己很像的脸，感觉到惊讶，却又在意料之中。看着他慢慢打开的眼睛，那双颜色有如大海般的眸子也盯着他。  
　　两人相视没多久，快斗忍不住笑了出来，手盖上新一的眼睛“多睡一下吧，新一。”新一也在一片黑暗中被睡意袭卷睡着了。快斗确认新一已经睡着了之后，便起身去到厨房，处理掉昨天的食物，然后上网查了一下煮了一碗粥给新一。  
　　“起床了名侦探。”快斗将粥端了进来，让新一吃。 “送我回家。”刚开口的新一发现自己的声音很沙哑，又想起昨天的事，即使表面上看起来没什么，但是耳尖的一抹红正在出卖着本人。  
　　“别这么急嘛，吃完就送你回去了。”于是快斗便看见新一用最快的速度吃完那碗粥。快斗也照着刚刚的承诺带新一回家，一路上两人都没说话，却不会有尴尬的感觉。到了工藤家门口后，新一转过身看着快斗“你还不走吗？”快斗走上前，新一不禁往后退了一步，快斗倾身吻上新一，然后在他耳边说了一句“期待下次与你的见面，名侦探。”等到新一意识到时，快斗早已消失了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是由作者和作者的同学共同创作的，也是我们两个第一次开车///w///，希望各位能够喜欢OwO。


End file.
